A Very Peddie Christmas
by LiveLoveBreatheSing
Summary: What happnes when Patricia, Eddie, and their kids celebrate Christmas together? For shadowswan's Secret Santa. Mandapandapeddie, this is for you! Merry Christmas lovelies!


**A/N:** Mandapandapeddie, this is for you! Merry Christmas!

* * *

><p>It was Christmas morning, and all was perfect in the Miller household. The tree was standing tall, with twinkling ornaments and neatly wrapped presents underneath. The stockings were hanging over the fireplace, stuffed with treasure waiting to be uncovered. Cookies were baking away in the oven and prep for dinner had started. Everything was going as planned, just as Patricia liked it.<p>

If you took one glance at Patricia Williamson, you would think she would be some sort of "Scrooge". You would be horribly wrong. If there was one thing she was serious about, it was Christmas. Everything needed to follow the plan, or someone could lose a head. Somehow though, she always pulled it off. Well, every Christmas except this one.

"Mommy! Mommy! Did Santa come?" Patricia and Eddie's little 4 year old shouted form the top of the stairs.

"Of course Zach, but don't be greedy and ruin your good boy image," Patricia warned, "oh and go wake up Amelia." Zach sighed, and went to go wake his sister up, baffled that she could sleep in on Christmas.

"Morning Yacker," Eddie waltzed in, kissing his wife's cheek, "merry Christmas. Are you gonna go all psycho Santa on me this year?" He asked, referring to Patricia's Christmas panic mode.

"Do you really have to ask?" She chuckled.

"There Mommy. Amelia's awake! Can we please open our presents now?" Zach pleaded.

"Fine," Patricia responded.

The kids erupted into "yays" and made their way over to the tree. Choruses of "awesome", "wow", and "you're the best parents ever" were heard from the kids until every last present was opened.

"Wait, I think there's one more," Amelia exclaimed, reaching under the tree to get it. Slowly, the tree started to lean to one side, and when everyone realized it, it was too late. The tree had toppled over. Luckily, not on Amelia.

"Oh Amelia are you ok?" Patricia cried.

"Yeah I'm fine Mommy."

"Then why are you crying?" concern colored Patricia's face, as she noticed the tears on her daughter's cheeks.

"Because I broke the tree! I broke Christmas!" Amelia cried out.

"No! no!" Patricia sighed in frustration, "you didn't break Christmas. Come on, let's get you a cookie."

"Ok" Amelia replied, rubbing her eyes and walking over to the kitchen. Zach reached there before Amelia and tried to grab the cookies from the counter above him. He was a little too short, and couldn't quite reach the cookie sheet. It fell over and the cookies scattered across the kitchen floor.

"What was that?" Eddie yelled from the living room, hearing the clank of the metal pan on the tile.

"Uh-oh. Zach dropped all the cookies on the floor," Amelia said.

"Oh Zach," Patricia sighed. A smug smile spread across Amelia's face, knowing that she wasn't on her mom's bad side anymore.

"No, it's ok, I can still eat them," Zach tried.

"No, just leave it there. Let's just go watch a movie."

"Ooh I wanna watch a Barbie movie!" Amelia squealed.

"No! Dad can we watch Cars?" Zach asked, and Eddie nodded in agreement.

"Mom!" Amelia whined.

"Guys can we all agree on Elf?" Patricia suggested. They all nodded in agreement.

"OK. I'm gonna go get started on dinner."

* * *

><p>"Mom, the DVD won't work!" Amelia and Zach cried put.<p>

"Coming!" Patricia yelled, stuffing the ham in the oven.

"What do you mean they won't work?" Patricia asked, walking into the living room.

"It's all scratched up." Eddie clarified.

"Ugh! Nothing is going right!"

"It's ok, we can just, uh, watch the news." Eddie tried.

* * *

><p>"Hey, is something burning?" Amelia asked.<p>

"Oh no! That's our dinner!" Patricia barged into the kitchen, and a ouff of smoke came out of the oven as soon as she opened it. "No! No! No!"

"Takeout?" Eddie suggested.

* * *

><p>So there they sat. The odd family. Chinese takeout in their hands, and the latest report on stocks on he screen. A collapsed Christmas tree beside them, and cookies on the floor. Most might say Christmas was ruined, but to Patricia, it was more than she could ask for.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well there you go! I hope you liked it!


End file.
